Bewitched by the Seven
by pingo1387
Summary: One morning, seven members of the crew begin acting very strangely, leaving Brook and Franky to deal with them. One-shot. General OOC-ness, one-sided Sanji x everyone.


**Hey guys! This story takes place when the crew has nine members ─ pre-timeskip, I suppose. **

* * *

><p>Nami carefully set the small chest on the deck of the Sunny. The others crowded around eagerly.<p>

"What's inside?" Luffy asked as Nami fiddled in the lock with a hairpin. "Is it meat?"

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Why would meat be in there?"

"Even if there _was_ food, that chest was underwater when we found it," Sanji pointed out. "It'd be ruined by now. The damn thing looks old."

Luffy sighed. "Well, maybe it's treasure."

Nami smirked. "That's exactly what I'm hoping, captain! Though . . . it's pretty light, and I didn't hear anything when it was being moved."

Brook chuckled. "Perhaps it holds a few beris, at least?"

"More likely, whatever's inside has been destroyed by water damage," Robin reasoned.

"Or maybe it didn't have anything inside in the first place?" Zoro suggested.

Robin looked thoughtful. "It was tied down with rocks to make it sink. To me, that suggests that the previous owner was determined to get rid of it, yet didn't want to open up the chest to stuff it with anything."

Franky struck a pose. "Well, maybe we can sell whatever it is!"

"I hope it's something cool!" Chopper exclaimed. "Nami, are you almost done?"

There was a click and the lock finally sprung open. "Yes!" Nami exclaimed. "The key must've been thrown away or lost."

She took out the padlock and slowly lifted the lid. Everyone looked inside excitedly . . .

. . . only to sigh in disappointment. The chest was completely empty (it seemed to have been built to be very air or watertight) except for a white slip of paper. Since the chest had been locked, the paper must have been shoved inside through the lid cracks.

Nami frowned and picked up the paper. Scrawled upon it in messy handwriting were the words:

_Dumbass! Why the hell did you open this!? Good luck—you'll need it!_

It bore no signature or any other clues to the writer's identity. Snarling, Nami crushed the paper in her hand and snapped, "What kind of message is that!?"

Robin plucked the paper from her, skimmed it, and frowned. "Perhaps there _was_ something in here, but it was stolen?"

"Aw . . . someone already took it?" Luffy whined.

"And we're stuck with a crappy chest," Zoro concluded.

Robin narrowed her eyes, reading the note again. "It sounds like there was something undesirable inside in the first place. Perhaps not finding whatever it was ourselves is a stroke of good fortune. It is odd, though . . . there was enough room to slip a paper inside, yet the inside is perfectly dry."

Brook and Franky sighed. "Man, that's so not super," Franky muttered.

"It sounds as if this person was really trying to stop someone else from getting inside the chest," Brook added. "They lock it up tightly, throw away the key, and toss it into the ocean . . . whatever was in this chest must have been terrible!"

"I can use it to store something, at least," Nami mused, holding up the small thing. "Gold or paper once it's dry . . ."

"Well," Sanji said, straightening up, "I'll get started on dinner. Half an hour, guys."

The others cheered as Nami took the chest back to her and Robin's room.

They had no idea what was in store for them the next morning.

* * *

><p>A little past seven o'clock the next morning, there was shouting issuing from the girls' room.<p>

Inside, Nami was holding a few beri bills in her fist and facing Robin. The latter looked extremely angry.

"I'm just saying, I need more money!" Nami yelled. "Can't I have these?"

"_Fuck _no you can't have them!" Robin yelled back. "What gives you the right to take _my_ things!?"

"Because I _want_ them!" Nami screamed. She threw the bills onto her bed. "They're mine now! Ha!"

Robin slapped her shoulder. "Putting them on your bed doesn't make them _yours_!" she yelled. "I can't take this! I'm going outside!"

She stormed out of the room. Nami stuck out her tongue at Robin's retreating back and turned back to the room.

"So, how much more money does she have . . . ?"

In the men's room, everyone was beginning to wake up. With a cry of "I'm hungry!" Luffy ran to the kitchen.

"We all are, though," Franky muttered. "Hey, Bro Sanji, can you start on breakfast?"

Sanji sat up and stared at Franky. An oddly lecherous grin came onto his face.

"Bro Sanji . . . ? You okay?"

Sanji leapt out of bed and rushed at Franky, grabbing his chin and staring at him lustfully. "Oh, I'm just fine," he murmured, slamming his lips onto Franky's.

Franky made a face and pushed him away. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Brook sat up. "Ah, good morning, everyone! Luffy-_san_'s already left, has he?"

Sanji spotted Brook and went for him next. "I like your afro," he whispered huskily. "It's so _sexy_."

And he started covering Brook's skull in kisses. The skeleton quickly pushed him away, looking as unnerved as a skeleton _could_ look. "Sanji-_san_, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm already taken . . ."

"Really?" Franky asked, distracted despite the current situation. "Who?"

Brook chuckled. "Music!"

"Ah, right. Anyway . . ." They turned to Sanji, who was staring at them both as if he couldn't decide which one to go for next. "What's up with him?"

Brook shrugged. "He seems to be in a rather affectionate mood."

Sanji smirked again. "Aren't I _always_ affectionate? Now c'mere, dammit!"

He dove for Brook again, who leapt out of the way just in time. Franky went over to Usopp's bed and started shaking him. "Hey, Bro Usopp, get up! We've got kind of a problem!"

Usopp sat up, glared at Franky, and smacked his hand away. "What gives you the right to _touch_ me, fool?" he said coldly. "_No _one is worthy of touching the great Captain Usopp!"

"Oh, great," Franky muttered. "Usopp, we don't have time for this, Bro Sanji is—hey!"

He was tackled by Sanji from behind. As the cook began nuzzling his head into the cyborg's neck, Usopp sneered and got out from underneath them. "That's _Captain_ Usopp to you," he snapped. "And neither of you have _any_ kind of permission to lie on me like that!"

He got out of bed and strode away with his nose in the air. "Sanji, make me breakfast! A _captain's_ breakfast!"

As the door shut behind him, Franky threw Sanji off of him and folded his arms. "So we currently have two crazy crewmembers on our hands."

Brook nodded, fending off Sanji with the tip of his cane. "It would seem so! Zoro-_san_, Chopper-_san_, we have a problem!"

Chopper got out of bed and seemed about to speak when he noticed Brook's cane sword. "That's so _cool_," he whispered. "I want it!"

"Pardon?" Brook asked just before Chopper ran over to him and started reaching up, trying to get the cane.

"Give it to me!" Chopper exclaimed. "I want it!"

Poor Brook was completely occupied trying to keep Sanji away and keep his cane sword out of Chopper's reach. "Chopper-_san_, you can take a look at this later," Brook promised, dancing around the little reindeer while jabbing lightly at Sanji. "Right now we have a bit of a problem—"

"I want it _now_!" Chopper cried. He turned big and finally yanked the cane out of Brook's grasp.

"Chopper-_sa_—! Ah!" Brook was tackled to the ground by Sanji. Chopper completely ignored the fact that Sanji was attempting to molest Brook and instead focused on the cane sword, sliding it in and out of its sheath.

"So _cool_," he murmured. Franky pulled Sanji off of Brook, only to have the cook turn on him next. Taking advantage of this, Brook turned to Chopper and said calmly, "Chopper-_san_, I would like that back, if you please . . . and besides, Sanji-_san_ is acting strangely. Perhaps you should examine him?"

Chopper briefly glanced at Sanji, who was now trying to rip off Franky's shirt. "I'll examine him later," he said carelessly. "And you can't have this back! It's mine!"

Brook sighed. "Well, we'll worry about that later."

Franky managed to kick Sanji off. As the cook went flying into the far wall, the cyborg stood and straightened out his shirt. "Let's see . . . the deer-gorilla, Bro Sanji, and Bro Usopp is all insane right now."

"That sounds about right," Brook said with a nod. "Ah—perhaps Zoro-_san_ can help."

He approached Zoro's bed and shook him. "Zoro-_san_, pardon me, we have a situation . . ."

Zoro sleepily opened his eyes and yawned. "Can't it wait?" he mumbled. "I'm tired . . ."

He rolled over and shut his eyes again.

"Bro Zoro, we _really_ don't have time for this," Franky snapped, throwing a cautious glance at Sanji (who was starting to rise) and Chopper (who was still playing with the cane sword). "We _kind_ of have three insane friends to deal with!"

"Huh?" Zoro mumbled. "I don't feel like doing anything . . . leave me alone . . ."

Franky seized Zoro's arms and physically dragged him out of bed. Zoro simply curled up on the floor and refused to get up.

Sanji spotted Zoro and went for him next. "You look so _cute_ when you're sleeping," he whispered, grabbing Zoro's chin and facing the swordsman towards him.

Zoro's eyes slipped open a crack. "Go away," he mumbled. "Shit-cook . . . I'm tired."

"I don't think so," Sanji said with a lecherous grin. Just before he could plant his lips on Zoro's own, Franky grabbed Brook and shoved the skeleton's skull in between Sanji and Zoro, forcing Sanji to kiss Brook instead.

"Franky-_san_!" Brook exclaimed indignantly as Sanji started kissing Brook's skull all over.

"Sorry, skeleton," Franky said with a shrug. "Someone had to take the hit for Bro Zoro, and it wasn't gonna be me."

Chopper, meanwhile, ran out the door with Brook's cane sword.

"Strawhat or one of the girls can probably help, right?" Franky said hopefully as Brook held Sanji at arm's length. "I mean, if they're not acting weird too . . ."

Brook grabbed Zoro and dragged him out by his arms. Franky quickly followed and slammed the door behind them before Sanji could get out. Taking out some spare lumber and nails, he sealed the door shut. As Sanji started banging on the door, Franky held Zoro in his right hand and shot it upwards with the chain to reach the crow's nest, where he placed Zoro inside.

"If that idiot doesn't wake up soon, he'll probably be safe from Bro Sanji there for a while," Franky explained.

Brook approached the girls' room and knocked on the door. It flew open, nearly hitting him, to reveal Nami.

"Nami-_san_, I'm glad I found you," Brook said with relief. "Perhaps you can knock some sense into our crew? They seem to be—"

He glanced behind her and saw that her bed was piled with treasure. Gold, silver, and bills covered the sheets completely.

"Outta my way, Brook!" Nami snapped, shoving him aside. "I've got me some treasure to steal!"

"Nami-_san_, the treasure can wait," Brook called after her. "Ah—! Don't go in there!"

Nami was trying to get into the men's room. "Why's this stupid thing shut!?" she yelled.

"Bro Sanji's in there," Franky explained. "He's trying to molest everyone."

"I don't care about that!" Nami snapped. "I just want treasure!"

She continued tugging at the boards. Brook and Franky turned to each other and shrugged.

"That brings it up to . . . five crazies, if we include Bro Zoro," Franky said.

They noticed crashing and banging coming from the kitchen. When they went to investigate, they found that Luffy had broken the lock on the fridge and was completely stuffing himself with everything inside.

"Strawhat, not you too!" Franky exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luffy said, not looking up. "What? I'm just really hungry."

"And you don't want to help us stop our friends, right?" Franky said dejectedly.

Luffy shrugged. "They can take care of themselves. Right now I'm hungry!"

Franky threw his arms up in the air in frustration. He and Brook left Luffy to his gorging and went back outside. They spotted Robin on the deck, staring up at some cawing seagulls.

"Thank god," Franky muttered. He went over to Robin, saying, "Nico Robin! Hate to ask, but can you help us out? Six of our friends are _insane_, so—"

As he reached her, several hands sprouted in the air on the seagulls, snapping their necks and causing them to plummet to the sea below. Franky stared in shock.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Robin snapped, whipping around to face him.

"Um . . ." Franky said. "Why . . . did you kill those birds?"

"They were pissing me off," she said coldly. "And _you're_ pissing me off too."

She crossed her arms threateningly. Franky turned tail and ran; he didn't want to experience another round of "Dos Fleurs, Clutch".

"Well?" Brook asked hopefully. Franky shook his head.

"She's insane too," he said helplessly.

Brook frowned. "In the meantime . . . well, I wonder what Usopp-_san_ and Chopper-_san_ are doing over there . . ."

The two sane ones went to the bow. Usopp was standing tall on the lion figurehead and Chopper was trying to climb up with him, the cane sword forgotten on the ground.

"I'm just saying, I want to be up there too!" Chopper exclaimed. "You're such a meanie!"

Usopp kicked Chopper off again. The little reindeer landed with a _thump_ on the deck.

"The only one who _deserves_ to be up here is _me_!" Usopp exclaimed, standing tall and pointing down at Chopper arrogantly. He spotted Brook and Franky and pointed to them. "You two! Why hasn't Sanji made me breakfast yet?"

Franky slapped his forehead. "Because he's too busy trying to molest everyone! Plus, Strawhat's eating all the food!"

Usopp sneered. "He can't even get one order right?"

A loud _CRASH_ behind them made them all look around and see Sanji pushing Nami up against the railing. "Hey, Nami-_swan_," he murmured. "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

He held her tightly and started kissing her face and neck. Nami ducked down and plucked the gold buttons off of his jacket.

"Maybe these are worth something," she said eagerly, running away. Sanji was about to follow her when he saw the four up on the bow and headed towards them.

"Oh, crap," Franky muttered. "Hey, Bro Usopp, deer gorilla! You two get out of here!"

Usopp sneered again. "Why should I have to step down from my throne?"

"Well, unless you wanna be attacked by Bro Sanji over there—"

Brook grabbed Chopper and held him out of the way. The little reindeer squirmed, dropped down, and ran away. Sanji climbed up on Usopp's 'throne' and seized the sniper around the waist.

"I can think of some fun things to do, just you and me," he said with a grin, stroking Usopp's long nose lovingly. "Whaddya say?"

Usopp shoved Sanji off. "You don't have the right to touch me!" he snapped. "Be gone!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Robin yelled, coming around to the bow. "I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS IF YOU DON'T KEEP QUIET!"

"Sorry," Franky whispered.

"Put on some pants!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Uh—later!" he lied. As she stormed away, Franky pulled some rope out and turned to tie up Sanji, only to see that the cook had vanished.

"Shit," he muttered. "Skeleton, go find Bro Sanji and hold him down. I'll go tie up Bro Usopp."

Brook jokingly saluted and ran off to find Sanji. Franky went up to Usopp and grabbed the sniper, forcing him down from the figurehead.

"What do you think you're doing, fool!?" Usopp demanded as Franky carried him away under one arm. "How _dare_ you treat the great Captain Usopp like this!"

"Oh, shut up," Franky muttered. He strode into the men's room (the door of which was broken down) and tied Usopp's wrists to one of the bedposts.

"Untie me, fool!" Usopp cried.

"Nope," Franky said flatly, walking out of the room and pulling more rope out. "I hope we can get Bro Sanji before he finds Bro Usopp like that . . ."

He eventually found Brook holding down Sanji in the kitchen, where Luffy was still stuffing his face.

"Hey, thanks, skeleton," he said appreciatively. He seized Sanji's wrist and dragged him outside to the cook's protests. Slamming him up against the main mast, he swiftly tied the cook up until he was completely immobile.

"Let me go!" Sanji exclaimed indignantly. "You don't tie up the love machine!"

Franky choked. "Love machine?"

Rolling his eyes, he produced more rope and went back to Brook, who was trying to get Luffy away from the fridge.

"We'll take care of the fruit-eaters later," Franky said. "They'd have no problem getting out of ropes."

Brook nodded. "Good point. Where did Nami-_san_ get to?"

They eventually found her in the Usopp Factory, searching drawers. "There must be _some_ gold in here," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, sis!" Franky said cheerfully. She turned around and he tackled her to the ground, tying her wrists to the workbench nearby.

"Hey!" she said angrily. "Let me go! I have more treasure to steal!"

"No, you don't," Franky said, rolling his eyes. He and Brook went back up to the deck and found Chopper trying to pluck tangerines off of Nami's trees.

"Chopper-_san_, I wouldn't do that," Brook admonished, picking up the little reindeer. "Nami-_san_ wouldn't be happy!"

"Let me go!" Chopper cried. "Oh, why can't I be as strong as you!? It's not fair!"

"Hey, I have an idea," Franky said. He ran away and came back a minute later with a bucket half-full of water. "Dunk him in here."

Brook carefully placed the little reindeer in the bucket.

"Ugh . . ." Chopper mumbled, going limp and closing his eyes.

"See, it's enough to weaken him, but not enough to drown him," Franky explained.

"Good thinking, Franky-_san_," Brook said approvingly. "But I doubt we'll be able to do the same to Luffy-_san_ and Robin-_san_."

"Yeah," Franky muttered. "Nico Robin—with the way she's acting now, she probably _would_ break our legs if we tried anything. And Strawhat's too hard to move."

"Luffy-_san_ will run out of food eventually," Brook said. "And as long as we all stay out of Robin-_san_'s way, it should be fine."

Franky shrugged. "Let's go up to the crow's nest and keep an eye on Bro Zoro in case he wakes up."

They headed up, where Zoro was still passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p>Several hours passed by. Many times they had gone down to check on the others—everyone was still tied up or out of commission. Robin yelled and Luffy gorged, but other than that it was fairly calm on the ship.<p>

About five hours had gone by when Zoro sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. "What's going on?" he said. "When did—?"

"Oh good, you're awake," Franky said cheerfully.

Zoro looked up at the sun with a scowl. "What time is it?"

Franky told him.

"I slept that long!?" he exclaimed. Suddenly he looked disgusted. "What the hell was the cook trying to do to me this morning!?"

He stood and made his way to the hatch. "I've got a thing or two to say to that bastard!"

"Uh—I wouldn't do that, Zoro-_san_," Brook said.

"Why not?" Zoro snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Sanji-_san_ and the others are . . ."

"Insane," Franky finished. "So we were hiding up here."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I dunno what you're talking about, but I can deal with them."

Franky and Brook followed him down. To their surprise, Sanji (still tied to the mast) did not react to their presence, but instead stared blankly ahead without moving.

"Hey, cook!" Zoro snapped. "What the hell were you—cook?"

Sanji did not move.

"Oh, good, he's a different kind of crazy now," Franky said, rolling his eyes.

Brook went into the men's room and found Usopp looking up at him dejectedly.

"Hi, Brook," he mumbled. "I'm really sorry . . . I dunno what came over me earlier . . . can you untie me?"

"Ah, you're back to normal, Usopp-_san_?" Brook said cheerfully. He untied Usopp's wrists and the sniper slowly stood up.

"I gotta go apologize to the others," he muttered. Then he looked sickened. "Oh god, what the hell was Sanji doing!?"

Brook shrugged. "What were _you_ doing?"

Usopp looked miserable again. Brook led him outside and said cheerfully, "Good news, Franky-_san_! Usopp-_san_ is back to normal!"

"About time!" Franky exclaimed. "Bro Usopp, what happened?"

Usopp shrugged helplessly. "I wish I knew!"

Robin came down from the stern, looking upset. "I'm very sorry for acting up like that," she said to the whole group. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"So you're not gonna break our legs?" Franky said cheerfully. "Good! Hey, can you do me a favor and go untie sis? She's in the workshop . . ."

Robin nodded and went below deck.

Brook went up to where Chopper was and lifted the little reindeer out of the bucket. Once he had recovered from being waterlogged, Chopper said quietly, "I . . . I'm real sorry, Brook . . ." with tears in his eyes.

"No harm, no foul, Chopper-_san_," Brook responded. "The others are coming to their senses as well."

He led Chopper to the group around the mast. Chopper ran to Usopp and jumped up on him with a hug. "Usopp, are you back to normal too?" he cried.

Usopp hugged Chopper back. "Yeah! Sorry for kicking you!"

"It's okay," Chopper exclaimed.

Robin came back up from below deck with Nami. "Um . . ." she said. "I never thought I'd say this, but . . ."

"It's okay," Franky said quickly.

Nami brightened. "Good! Now I don't have to apologize!"

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Last time we saw him, he was stuffing his face in the kitchen," Franky said with a shrug.

He untied Sanji—the cook still did not move, but instead stood there, continuing to stare blankly ahead. Franky carried him to the kitchen with the rest of the group.

He laid the cook on the couch and they found Luffy behind the counter, his stomach full to bursting.

"Ugh . . ." he mumbled. "Hi . . . I feel sick . . ."

Brook chuckled and he and Franky lifted Luffy up. "Luffy-_san_, perhaps you shouldn't eat the entire fridge next time," Brook suggested.

"But I was hungry," Luffy whined. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Neither could any of us, apparently," Zoro muttered. "I'd like to know what the hell happened."

Everyone sat around the table, occasionally casting glances at Sanji, still immobile on the couch.

"Brook, Franky," Robin said, turning to them. "You two were fine?"

"Yep," Franky said.

"So it was only us seven who were acting strangely," Robin murmured. "Excuse me . . . I'll be right back."

She left and returned soon, carrying the small chest they had found the other day. It was shut and locked once again.

"I studied this for a bit last night," she explained. "I found something, and I was planning to tell everyone at breakfast, but . . . well, anyway, take a look."

The chest was passed around as the others studied it. There was an inscription at the bottom:

_Open the chest and release the sins. _

"Um . . ." Usopp said, echoing what most of them were thinking.

Robin placed her head on a hand. "Have any of you heard of the seven deadly sins?"

Nami raised her eyebrows. The others looked confused.

"I think so," Usopp said. "Um . . . pride, lust, greed, stupidity . . ."

"Not quite," Robin said with a small smile.

"What are the seven deadly sins?" Chopper asked curiously.

"According to a very old religion," Robin explained, "there are seven cardinal—that is to say, main—sins, or evils of human beings. They are pride, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and lust."

"What!?" Chopper exclaimed fearfully. "But . . . I-I'm proud of the medicine I make . . . does that mean I'm bad?"

Robin patted his head. "No, no," she said soothingly. "The idea is that everyone carries some of these sins within him or herself, but having too much of any is evil. Being proud of what you make is okay."

Chopper breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway," Robin continued, "the religion itself has essentially died out, but some of its ideals remain popular in culture—the seven deadly sins being one of them."

"So . . ." Franky said. "What does this have to do with how you guys were acting?"

"_'__Open the chest and release the sins'_," Robin quoted. "It seems a bit far-fetched, but it could be that the spirits of the seven deadly sins are locked inside this chest. When we opened it, we released the spirits. It seems that we all began acting strangely around seven o'clock this morning, and only came to our senses at two in the afternoon—which is seven hours later."

"Quite interesting," Brook commented. "That would also explain why the previous owner was determined to get rid of the chest."

Robin nodded and pulled up a piece of paper and a pen. "It seems that we were each influenced—or possessed—by one of the sins. The question is which was which?"

"What were they again?" Franky said.

Robin listed the sins, writing them down as she did so.

"You were probably wrath," Nami said, glancing at Robin.

She nodded and wrote this down. "I only felt a haze of anger," she admitted. "Just about everything made me snap."

"We noticed," Franky mumbled. "And Strawhat was . . ."

"Gluttony, probably," Robin said, writing this down as well.

"What's that?" Luffy mumbled. He looked sick from eating so much food in such a short amount of time.

"It means taking more than you need," Robin explained. "It's usually interpreted as talking about food."

"Oh."

"I was sloth, right?" Zoro muttered. "I was feeling really unmotivated. I couldn't even make myself get up."

Usopp frowned. "I think I was pride? I had this feeling that I was way better than everyone else, like a king . . ."

Brook chuckled. "Ah, yes—'Why should I have to step down from my throne?'"

Usopp hung his head. Robin wrote these two down and glanced at Nami. "You must have been greed."

Nami puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "I guess so," she muttered. "I wanted a lot of money really badly."

"Yeah, you need to give that back," Franky snapped.

"I'll do it later," Nami said, looking away.

"What about me?" Chopper asked curiously. "I kept thinking that everything that everyone else had was so cool, and I wanted it . . ."

"Envy," Robin replied.

Zoro frowned. "What's the difference between greed and envy?"

"Envy wants what others have," Robin explained. "Greed wants things in general."

"Oh."

"And that leaves . . ." Zoro said, throwing a disgusted look at Sanji, who still did not move or speak, instead simply lying on the couch.

"Lust," Robin said with a nod.

"Oh yeah, Sanji was doing some weird stuff to me," Luffy said thoughtfully. "He kept moving his mouth all over me and putting his hands up my shirt."

The others shuddered.

"We didn't need to know that!" Nami snapped. "It's bad enough that he was trying to molest the rest of us, too!"

Zoro shivered. "Something got in the way before he did anything to _me_."

Brook chuckled. "Franky-_san_ made a sacrifice . . . of my skull."

"I think he's in shock," Usopp muttered, staring at Sanji.

"I'd like to study this further, but I don't want to risk any more of this," Robin said, standing with the chest in her hands. "I'll tie something to it and sink it."

As she left, the others' stomachs growled.

"You just _had_ to eat all the food," Zoro snapped.

Luffy threw up his arms protectively. "I was hungry!"

"Even if we had food, I don't think Sanji's up for cooking right now . . ." Usopp mumbled.

"I'll try to take care of him," Chopper said. He turned big and dragged Sanji off to the infirmary.

Things eventually went back to normal. Chopper and Nami returned everyone's things, Franky and Usopp fixed the broken door of the men's room, and Sanji, several hours later, finally started speaking again. The first things anyone heard from him were sincere apologies.

Yes, everything was back to normal in the world . . . until the next person came along to pull up that little chest.


End file.
